Hanging On
by shousou
Summary: Sin él, simplemente no podía vivir. Sin ella, simplemente no podía estar. Colaboración para NaLu week. Siete prompts, siete historias.
1. Intro

**NALU WEEK.**

Aklasjdiuaolkasjdlkajsd POR FIN HA LLEGADO! Y yo ya voy tarde por varios días ;_;

Cómo no hice nada para Gruvia Week ni para Gerza Week (aún sigo arrepintiéndome…) voy a esforzarme para hacer un tributo hacia una de mis más preciadas OTP 3

Intentaré, no, HARÉ todos los prompts y los terminaré a tiempo. ¡Aquí os dejo la lista!

**Day 1:** Birthday  
**Day 2:** Fairy Tale  
**Day 3:** Cuddle  
**Day 4:** Protect  
**Day 5:** Firsts (Date, Kiss, Time, etc.)  
**Day 6:** Nervous  
**Day 7:** Flames and Keys

Estoy pensando que, probablemente, haré un capítulo extra, formato epílogo. ¡Aunque eso quedará más como una sorpresa!

Como último, ¡os deseo una feliz NaLu Week! (o lo que queda de ella)

Por mi parte, casi me cogen paros cardíacos al ver artistas tan talentosos e increíbles autores con impresionantes obras. ¡Espero que esta pareja se expanda mucho más! ^^


	2. Day 1 — Birthday

**Day 1. Birthday.**

"Un cumpleaños es tan sólo el primer día en otro viaje de trescientos sesenta y cinco días alrededor del sol. Disfruta del viaje." _Anónimo._

* * *

Había muchas ocasiones en las que no encontraba sentido en el hecho de despertarse. ¿Por qué debería marcharse del país de los sueños, lugar dónde todo lo que se cruza en su imaginación puede convertirse en realidad? Sin tener en cuenta que, el hecho de encontrarse estirada en un mullido colchón con una cálida manta encima suyo dificultaba más el hecho de incorporarse y encontrarse en un apartamento que últimamente estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Uno podría suponer las visitas de sus compañeros de gremio sin necesidad de ser un célebre detective, gracias a todas las evidencias esparcidas por la casa. Comida por el suelo, cajones abiertos, paredes con marcas de uñas de gato, y alguna que otra cosa quemada o congelada. Realmente, debería comprar un seguro irrompible para la puerta principal. Y para las ventanas, cada una de ellas. Ah, pero eso le costaría mucho más de lo que cobra normalmente. Ya le era difícil pagar el alquiler a tiempo. Puede que un perro guardián sería mejor. Sí, definitivamente. Un perro que cada vez que entrara un intruso le gruñera y mordiera. ¿Cómo debería llamarle? Todo depende de la raza, el color del pelaje…

Espera. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pensar en comprarse un perro? Suspiró. Ya le costaba cuidarse de sí misma, para ahora responsabilizarse de otro ser vivo. Sí, claro.

Renunciando completamente a esta última idea, la rubia finalmente consiguió encontrar la voluntad para salir de aquel nido de calma y tranquilidad que relacionaba con su cama. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había llegado a despertarse. Miró el reloj, esperando que no fueran más de las doce del mediodía. Diez y media. No estaba mal. Una vez de pie, procedió a estirar las mantas y a recoger el desastroso apartamento. ¿Debería mudarse? Sin permitir que sus compañeros sepan la localización de su nuevo hogar. Oh, pero Natsu tiene un sentido del olfato infalible. Tardaría menos de dos horas en localizarla, aún ser Magnolia una ciudad relativamente grande. Era imposible huir de ellos. Y, realmente, no es que ella misma quiera separarse.

Una vez dejada la sala con una apariencia más o menos aceptable, se vistió con una ropa completamente nueva. Un pequeño capricho que ella misma se había regalado. Hasta decidió llamar a Cáncer, el espíritu con tijeras de cangrejo para arreglarle su dorada cabellera en un peinado diferente. La maga estelar en sí ya era presumida, y le gustaba mimarse para verse bien delante del espejo. Pero hoy, quería estar aún mejor que otras ocasiones. El hombre de gafas cortaba ligeramente las puntas de su cabello, mientras ella observaba atentamente sus movimientos, una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. En aquel mismo tocador se situaba un pequeño calendario, y en el número de aquel mismo día había un gran círculo marcado en bolígrafo de tinta roja. Cáncer terminó de peinarla, y su dueña mostró sin vergüenza alguna su gran aprobación. El espíritu volvió a su mundo, no sin antes felicitar a la maga.

La joven entonces se aproximó a un rincón de su habitación, dónde una pila de regalos se encontraba. Cogió uno pequeño, envuelto en papel carmesí y un sello dorado en el medio. Después de observarlo con cierta ternura, lo desenvolvió, encontrándose con una caja negra. Levantó la tapa, y allí se encontró con un collar plateado, con una pequeña lágrima hecha, sin duda, de diamante pulido. A su lado, se situaba una pequeña nota.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy. Mi pequeña hija."

Apretó el ítem hacia su pecho, para después cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias, Papá.-

* * *

Fairy Tail era una total locura en aquel momento. Preparar una fiesta para la famosa y única maga estelar del gremio había sido un auténtico desafío para los miembros, pero de alguna forma, consiguieron decorar el lugar festivamente en su honor. En cuánto la joven cruzó las puertas, fue recibida por vítores y gritos, todos deseándole un gran día, para después ser prácticamente aplastada entre tantos abrazos y muestras de afecto. Toda la comida había sido preparada por Mirajane, por lo tanto su sabor era, sin lugar a duda, perfecto y delicioso. Los magos se mostraban entusiasmados, y algunos no tardaron en involucrarse en peleas que fueron rápidamente detenidas por una furiosa pelirroja que consiguió domesticar a aquellos violentos seres como si fueran cachorros.

Aún así, la rubia no tardó en notar que no había visto nada explotar o quemarse. Ni siquiera una silueta azul voladora.

-¿Qué hay de Natsu y Happy?- Preguntó la joven a su fiel amiga, Levy McGarden. Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, observando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, no los he visto en todo el día. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que vienen. ¡Probablemente están preparándote un regalo sorpresa!- Dijo la lectora alegremente.

Esas palabras provocaron que el corazón de la muchacha empezara a latir rápidamente. Un regalo sorpresa, eh… Con la actitud de los dos amigos no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo al imaginarse qué podría ser. Quién sabe, a lo mejor era un gran pescado que al final acabaría comiéndose Happy. O un árbol, cómo la vez en que enfermó. O… Acabó rindiéndose. Pero el simple hecho de que el mago de fuego llegara a pensar en regalarle algo hizo que se emocionara aún más. Aunque, obviamente, no pretendía mostrar tal entusiasmo al público.

-¡Hora de abrir regalos!- Gritó Cana, con un barril entre sus brazos. Era su tercero en tan sólo dos horas.

Todos los miembros se agruparon en una sección, con Lucy en medio y situada delante de una montaña de obsequios, todos envueltos con brillante papel. La cantidad llegó a asustarla un poco, e incluso el tamaño de algunos presentes le pareció algo sospechoso. Sin más dilación, cogió uno de ellos, envuelto en papel azul marino y decorado con pequeñas gotas.

-Ah, ese es mío, Lucy-san.- Anunció Juvia, con una dulce sonrisa.

La rubia mentiría si dijera que no sintió algo de temor ante aquel regalo. Aunque la maga de agua se había convertido en una de sus amigas más íntimas, su actitud sobreprotectora hacia Gray llegaba a perturbarla un poco. Tragó un poco de saliva y finalmente le quitó el envoltorio. Pero, en lugar de encontrarse una trampa que pudiera ocasionarle algún daño, en su mano restaba una fina pulsera azulada, de la que colgaban un amuleto en forma de _Teru teru bozu*_. Lucy lo observó curiosa, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una pulsera con amuletos. El que hay me representa, pero en realidad sirve para colgar muchos más.- Explicó Juvia al ver el confundido rostro de la muchacha. Y dicho esto, sus otros amigos le tendieron más de aquellos pequeños objetos.

-La idea fue de Juvia, pero al ser tan buena, decidimos participar nosotros también.- Añadió Erza, entregándole un pequeño amuleto en forma de espada.

Y así, fue aceptando un objeto de cada uno. De Levy, un pequeño libro. De Gray, un copo de nieve. De parte de Cana, un barril. De Mirajane un vaso. De Wendy, una pequeña ala. De Gajeel, un tornillo. Y, finalmente, también recibió una llave que representaba a ella misma.

-Así, es como si siempre estuvieras con nosotros. Aunque en realidad es así.- Dijo la camarera, con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia notó un ligero picor en sus ojos y nariz, y contuvo las lágrimas forzosamente.

-Yo… Realmente no sé que decir. Soy tan feliz que… En serio, chicos. Sois los mejores.-

Los regalos prosiguieron. Después de Juvia, abrió el de Levy, un libro que hacía tiempo ella buscaba pero se encontraba en una ciudad lejana de aquí. La peliazul aseguró que tuvo una misión con el Dragon Slayer de hierro en esa misma población, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Gray hizo una escultura de hielo pequeña en la que se representaba ella y el equipo Natsu. Al verlo, la rubia se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo. Pero al notar el aura asesina de cierta maga de agua, se separó rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de lo hecho. Erza, una de sus amigas más cercanas, le consiguió un nuevo atuendo. Como de costumbre, era algo provocativo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero aún así a la rubia le enamoró. Wendy y Charle le obsequiaron con unos lazos rosados para el pelo y unos pendientes en forma de estrella, y ella les agradeció con un gran abrazo. Finalmente, el pilón de presentes fue descendiendo hasta que Lucy se vio rodeada de regalos, entre ellos peluches, complementos, ropa e incluso una escoba, de parte de Max. Aún no llegaba a comprender el por qué de ese regalo, e incluso llegó a tomárselo algo insultante, pero el mago de arena aseguró que en ningún momento pretendía meterse con el sexo femenino y tales temas machistas. Tan sólo restaba un último regalo, el más pequeño, y de parte de Mirajane. La maga lo abrió, para encontrarse con dos billetes. En ellos se mostraba la imagen de un parque de atracciones, parecido al que fueron durante los Juegos Mágicos, pero esta vez no era acuático. Lucy la miró algo confusa.

-Para que puedas ir con una persona muy especial.- Contestó la modelo, guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia tardó pocos segundos en comprender su indirecta, y un notorio sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Realmente, a Mirajane le encantaba jugar a las parejitas… Admitía que, cuándo era dirigido a los demás, era entretenido, pero cuándo le tocaba a ella recibir… Era embarazoso.

Y así la fiesta prosiguió. Lucy cortó un gran pastel, cortesía también de la demonio peliblanca, y que todos disfrutaron. Incluso los espíritus de la maga viajaron hasta la Tierra para regocijarse en tal evento. Durante todo el día en el gremio se escuchaban gritos de alegría y entusiasmo, canciones y también algunas peleas. Aunque así era la vida en Fairy Tail. Totalmente loca e inesperada, pero aún así increíblemente divertida y emocionante.

La noche llegó, y aún no había rastro de sus dos _nakamas_ más cercanos. Poco a poco los miembros fueron retirándose, muchos de ellos ya ebrios, a sus respectivos hogares. Aún así, la rubia decidió esperar, observando por la ventana y esperando encontrarse con una cabellera rosada.

Tan sólo restaban unas diez personas en el gremio, entre ellas la misma maga estelar. Quedaba poco para medianoche. Si mañana quería despertarse temprano, debería ir a dormir en breves. Soltó un suspiro desanimado. ¿Realmente no vendría? Jamás podría llegar a esperarse eso de Natsu. Él, que lo consideraba la persona más cercana, quién más la conocía y entendía. La persona que la llevó a dónde está ahora, a conocer esta familia de la que formaba parte. Hace pocos días los tres celebraron su segundo año de ingreso en Fairy Tail, y así también el segundo aniversario de su encuentro. ¿Cómo era capaz de olvidarse ahora de su propio cumpleaños? No… Natsu definitivamente vendría. Lo conocía, jamás la dejaría de esta manera.

El reloj tocaban ya las doce menos cuarto. El día acababa. Puede que si lo esperara en el apartamento… Decidiéndose, la rubia se levantó, y se despidió de sus compañeros para aproximarse a las puertas del gremio. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlas, éstas se abrieron solas desde fuera. Y ante su rostro, apareció un gato azul volador.

-¡¿Happy?!- Exclamó la muchacha, sorprendida de encontrarse de repente al Exceed.

El gato hizo una gran sonrisa al encontrarse a quién buscaba.

-¡Lucy! ¡Corre, tienes que venir conmigo!- Exclamó con su felina voz, y antes de que la maga pudiera protestar, el ser mágico la cogió y ambos se elevaron hacia el cielo, mientras la rubia dejaba escapar un poderoso grito asustado.

* * *

Después de unos cinco minutos volando, el gato finalmente empezó a descender para aterrizar en una colina de la que la muchacha podía vislumbrar toda Magnolia, además de la playa.

-¿Happy? ¿Dónde demonios me has…?-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, se escuchó un fuerte silbido. Y en pocos segundos, algo explotó en el cielo, iluminando de cientos de colores. Los ojos de la maga se abrieron de par en par, y entreabrió sus labios con sorpresa. Seguido de ese, siguieron muchos más, todos explotando en cielo nocturno. Uno de ellos formó una serie de letras.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!"

Y al ver eso, la chica comprendió. Sabía quién era el responsable de esos fuegos artificiales. El por qué había sido llevada hasta aquí. Y por qué debía esperar a que la luna estuviera en lo alto. Después de unos pocos minutos más, los fuegos cesaron. Fue en ese momento cuándo escuchó la voz que más quería oír.

-¡Lucy, aquí!-

No hacía falta que dijera más para hacerla mover. La muchacha se apresuró a correr, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Happy la seguía de cerca, volando. Finalmente, la rubia divisó una silueta al lado de un gran árbol. Y finalmente, la rubia pudo liberar las lágrimas que acumulaba desde la fiesta en el gremio. Sin dudarlo, saltó cuándo estaba en una considerable distancia y tal y como ella esperaba, fue recogida por unos fuertes brazos, que empezaron a girarla.

-¡Natsu, idiota! ¡Creía que no vendríais!- Dijo la maga, a la vez que reía incontroladamente.

El Dragon Slayer rió también, para depositarla después en el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tuvimos algunas complicaciones.- Contestó, rascándose la cabeza.

-A Natsu le regañaron porque quemó un restaurante y tuvo que ayudar a repararlo.- Anunció Happy, levantando su pata a la vez.

El aludido miró a su más fiel amigo con un rostro sorprendido y a la vez horrorizado.

-¡Qué dem-! ¡Happy! ¡Te dije que no lo contaras!- Exclamó el pelirosado, dolido por la traición de su gato.

Aún así, la rubia no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, pasando la palma de su mano por sus mojadas pestañas.

-¡Era de imaginarse de vosotros dos!- Respondió la joven, riendo aún más al ver los rostros de incredulidad de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Dijeron ambos al unísono, hecho que provocó que los dos empezaran a reír también.

Después de un buen rato de risas y jovialidad, los tres finalmente se sentaron para contemplar el paisaje delante suyo.

-Ah, sí. Los demás me han dicho que te dé esto.- El mago de fuego le entregó un pequeño amuleto en forma de llama.

-¡A mi también!- Exclamó el Exceed, ofreciéndole un pequeño pez.

La muchacha los aceptó con gran alegría, colocándoselo en la recientemente adquirida pulsera. La observó durante unos segundos, elevando su brazo. Sus dos amigos la miraban también, pero algo curiosos.

-En esta pulsera cuelgo los amuletos de todos. Así representa que os tengo aquí siempre, a mi lado.- Explicó la rubia, notando la confusión de los dos magos, y señalando cuál representaba cada uno.

-¡Yo también te quiero dar mi regalo, Lucy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo de repente el Exceed, entregándole de repente un pescado envuelto en un lazo rojo.

La maga estelar no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla. Era tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Gracias, Happy. Aunque supongo que debería cocinarlo antes. ¿Te apetece que lo comamos mañana?- Sugirió la rubia, palabras que iluminaron el rostro del felino.

-¡Aye! Lucy, hoy estás demasiado simpática.- Añadió el Exceed, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa aún más radiante.

-¿No es eso bueno?- Preguntó ella, orgullosa de sí misma al mostrarse más agradable.

-En realidad, no. Me incomoda. Además, sonríes como un pez.-

La maga estelar no tardó en incorporarse con ceño fruncido y empezó a perseguir el gato, quién hizo aparecer sus alas mágicamente para huir volando.

-¡Maldito gato! ¡Ven aquí y dímelo otra vez, si te atreves!- Chilló Lucy furiosa, mientras Happy se alejaba aún más por momentos.

-¡Lucy ya ha vuelto a la normalidad!- Exclamó con diversión, para después aumentar su velocidad. -¡Me voy a ver a Charle!-

Y dicho esto, su silueta desapareció en el horizonte, dejando a una exhausta y jadeante Lucy en la superficie. La rubia empezó a picar en el suelo infantilmente, profundamente molesta.

-¡Verás cuándo te pille, Happy, me las vas a pagar!- Gritó de nuevo, aunque en realidad para el felino era ya imposible escucharla.

Cansada, volvió al lugar de antes, dónde se encontró a su mejor amigo sin ser capaz de parar de reír. Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Y tú no te rías, Natsu.- Protestó, para sentarse de nuevo repentinamente. El Dragon Slayer no obedeció su orden, y se sujetó el estómago.

-Es que eres tan rara, Lucy.- Respondió entre risas, y poco a poco, la rubia se sumó también en aquella sinfonía de alegría.

Después de un tiempo, ambos cesaron sus risas, para volver a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Y de repente, la rubia se percató que ahora estaba a solas con Natsu. Su corazón latía ahora rápidamente, y retumbaba en sus orejas. ¿Por qué justo ahora debía comportarse tan nerviosamente? Había estado cientos de veces con tan sólo la compañía del mago de fuego, pero ahora le era imposible controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Justo entonces, notó movimiento por parte del joven, que se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Instintivamente, la muchacha se apartó, parpadeando con sorpresa. Los latidos aumentaron de velocidad, mientras el pelirosado la observaba confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucy? Sólo quería ver el collar que llevas puesto.- Replicó el mago, sorprendido por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta el objeto, y seguidamente empezó a reír de manera nerviosa y forzosa.

-Ah, esto… Es uno de los regalos que envió mi padre. Ya sabes, mientras estábamos congelados en la isla.- Contestó la joven, volviendo a su posición anterior para después rodear sus rodillas.

Natsu no supo qué responder en aquel mismo instante. Sabía que el tema de su padre era algo extremamente delicado, y que no le gustaba sacar a luz. Pero antes de que el mago de fuego pudiera cambiar de tema, la muchacha prosiguió hablando.

-¿Sabes? Desde que me enteré de su muerte, en algunas ocasiones he llegado a arrepentirme de entrar en Fairy Tail. Algo así como "Si no me hubiera escapado de casa, él seguiría vivo", o "Si le hubiera dejado algo más de tiempo, podríamos haber llegado a un entendimiento". Y me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo.-

La rubia apretó las rodillas hacia su pecho, apoyando la barbilla, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con su compañero. Él, sin embargo, la observaba atentamente.

-Pero después comprendí que, si no estuviera aquí ahora, jamás hubiera llegado a pensar de esta manera. En el hipotético caso de que me hubiera quedado en aquella mansión, seguiría odiándole, incluso después de su muerte. Pero desde que llegué a Fairy Tail, no he dejado de aprender valiosos valores. El de la amistad. El de la familia. Cosas que para mí antes eran completamente desconocidas. Y ahora tan sólo siento un profundo agradecimiento hacia el gremio. –Alzó entonces la mirada, dirigida hacia el edificio dónde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y lo observó con una tímida sonrisa. -Hacia todos sus miembros, por acogerme tan cálidamente y aceptarme tal y como soy. Pero sobretodo me siento en deuda con Happy y contigo, Natsu. Si no os hubiese conocido, no puedo ni imaginarme dónde estaría hoy.- Explicó la muchacha, para después dejar escapar un ligero suspiro.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su compañero, giró su rostro para observarlo algo reservada. Al encontrarse con su intensa mirada, no pudo evitar desviar de nuevo la suya propia, notando como las mejillas se encendían ligeramente.

-Demonios, di algo, Natsu.- Protestó la rubia, sintiéndose algo intimidada.

El mago de fuego frunció entonces el ceño, cómo si estuviera pensando con gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Lucy arqueó una ceja, confundida. Finalmente, el Dragon Slayer emitió un forzoso suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lucy? Nosotros dos también nos alegramos de haberte conocido. Quiero decir, fue gracias a que llegaste que nuestro equipo se creó. Supongo que si desde el principio no te hubieses unido, jamás hubiera decidido cooperar con el alquimista pervertido ni con Erza. Cielos, ni siquiera hubiera vivido tantas aventuras. Con tu llegada, ¡Fairy Tail se convirtió en un lugar mucho más divertido!- Exclamó el pelirosado, dirigiéndole una de sus típicas sonrisas que mostraban sus colmillos de dragón.

La maga estelar sintió como su corazón se detenía al observar a su mejor amigo, al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Debería llorar, reír, sonreír, gritar? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Simplemente sabía que en ese momento, estaba profundamente feliz.

-Aunque sigas siendo una chica rara y propensa a ser secuestrada todo el tiempo.- Añadió Natsu, no sin después reír ruidosamente.

La rubia frunció el ceño y empezó a golpear en el hombro al mago con algo de dureza.

-¡Natsu, eres igual que Hap-!-

Y justo antes de terminar de pronunciar el nombre del Exceed, se escucharon las campanas de la iglesia de la ciudad, anunciando la medianoche. Los dos magos se detuvieron en seco, sorprendidos por el sonido. Al cabo de unos segundos, Natsu dejó escapar un grito.

-¡Ah, mierda!- Blasfemó, para después girarse y buscar un objeto desconocido para ella.

Lucy observó su espalda, sin poder imaginarse qué pretendía encontrar el muchacho. De repente, un ramo apareció delante de su rostro, permitiéndole aspirar su peculiar aroma.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy!- Dijo el pelirosado, aunque la muchacha no era capaz de ver su rostro.

Con cuidado cogió el obsequio, envuelto en papel anaranjado y lazo amarillo. La rubia pasó sus ojos chocolate por los diferentes tipos de flores. No había ninguna que fuera igual. Anteriormente había recibido un ramo de rosas por parte de Loke, pero este… Este era diferente. Cada flor parecía provenir de un lugar diferente, y dudaba que fuera comprado en alguna floristería.

-Natsu, ¿por qué…? ¿Un ramo de flores?- Preguntó, incapaz de ordenar sus propias palabras por la sorpresa.

Ante tal cuestión el mago no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado. Espera, ¿era un sonrojo lo que veía en las mejillas de Natsu?

-Ah, eso… Hace un tiempo, cuándo volvíamos de una misión, vimos como un chico le daba a una chica un ramo… Y tú dijiste que te gustaría también recibir uno con una cara tonta. Por eso pensé que te gustaría.-

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Realmente Natsu se había acordado de tal insignificante detalle? Era… abrumador. Jamás hubiera llegado a imaginarse que aquel mago, violento e inconsciente, fuera capaz de obsequiarle con un ramo de flores.

-Y las flores, ¿las has recogido tú?- Cuestionó, aún sin poder creérselo.

Él asintió, y una imagen del mago en un prado, recogiendo flores con una cesta en la mano, apareció en su mente. Inevitablemente, empezó a reír, hecho que hizo que el pelirosado se avergonzara aún más.

-No tienes remedio, Natsu.- Murmuró la muchacha, más para sí misma, y seguidamente rodeó su cuello, abrazándolo íntimamente. –Gracias. Me encanta.-

El mago pareció sorprendido por esa repentina acción, pero no tardó en devolverle el gesto. Lucy sentía como su corazón, de nuevo, latía con una rapidez inhumana. Temió que el Dragon Slayer notara tal extraña velocidad. Pero pronto se olvidó de aquel miedo. Lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en la calidez que Natsu le brindaba, en su embriagador aroma, y en lo mucho que amaba a aquel mago que conseguía hacerla la chica más feliz del mundo sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Además de imaginarse los siguientes cumpleaños que esperaba pasar a su lado.

* * *

NOTAS: Un teru teru bozu es un muñequito hecho a mano con papel o tela típico japonés, que se cuelga fuera de la ventana con el objetivo de augurar un buen día. Es lo que anteriormente Juvia, cuándo aún estaba en Phantom Lord, llevaba en el pecho de su atuendo.


	3. Day 2 — Fairy Tale

**Day 2. Fairy Tale.**

"La vida en sí es el más maravilloso cuento de hadas." _Hans Christian Andersen_

* * *

_Érase una vez, no hace ni mucho ni poco tiempo, una hermosa princesa que vivía en un fastuoso castillo. _

-¿Qué significa fastuoso, papá?-

-Si te digo la verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo a tu madre.-

-Oh, bueno.-

_La princesa seguía una vida envidiable para muchos. Siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Vestidos, joyas, comida. Aún así, no era considerada una persona malcriada ni egoísta. Todo lo contrario, muchos de los trabajadores la adoraban y gustaban estar a su lado. El mismo pueblo la aclamaba, aunque sus salidas no eran permitidas la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Y aunque podía el suyo parecer un estilo de vida perfecto, la misma joven lo odiaba. Desde la muerte de su madre, el deseo más grande de la princesa, y el único que no podía conseguir, era el de marcharse de ese castillo para siempre. _

-¿Dónde se va la gente cuándo muere, papá?-

-Ah, esto… Van a reencontrarse con la familia y amigos que han perdido. Y a vivir nuevas aventuras.-

-¿Cómo las que vivimos tú, yo y mamá?-

-Así es.-

_Su padre, el rey, era un hombre severo y estricto. No permitía que su hija fuera al pueblo con excepción de algunas emergencias. Y la mayoría de las veces, la trataba con crueldad y sin compasión. La princesa muchas veces le temía e intentaba evitarle por los pasillos. Poco a poco, ambos dejaron de hablarse, y ella se acabó encontrando sola, sin familia._

-¿Por qué trataba así a la princesa, papá?-

-Porqué… Supongo que le afectó demasiado la muerte de su esposa.-

-Papá… tú nunca me tratarías así, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! No digas estupideces.-

_Al cumplir los dieciocho años de edad, la princesa acabó decidiéndose. Se escaparía de aquel lugar, empezaría una nueva vida y aprendería la magia que anteriormente la reina le había enseñado. En una fría noche, la joven, ayudada por algunos de sus sirvientes, consiguió huir del castillo que tanto sufrimiento le había causado. Y así, su aventura empezó. Pero pronto descubrió que la vida fuera de los muros en los que siempre había estado confinada, no era tan fácil como esperaba. Pasó muchos días durmiendo en la calle, pasando hambre, y tuvo que dejar de aprender magia para poder centrarse en cubrir sus necesidades. Y un buen día, en un pueblo cuyo nombre es desconocido, fue engañada y secuestrada por un vendedor de esclavos. La chica fue llevada a un barco, sin posibilidad de escapar. Y justo cuándo parecía que todo estaba perdido, de repente escuchó una explosión. Delante suyo, apareció un dragón, rojo y de grandes dimensiones, que sacaba fuego por la boca y la nariz._

-¡Un dragón! ¿Crees que comería fuego como tú y el abuelo, papá?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

_La princesa no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Los dragones habían sido siempre una leyenda en el reino, pero ahora, a pocos metros, se encontraba uno. Sin embargo, un mago de la tripulación ejerció un conjuro contra aquella bestia para transformarlo en un muchacho. Aún así, su nueva forma no fue capaz de suprimir la gran cantidad de magia que contenía, y consiguió derrotar a todos los magos de la flota. La chica, con una gran curiosidad, decidió amistarse con él. Y aunque al principio el joven no parecía muy receptivo, los dos llegaron a un acuerdo. Él le mostraría más sobre este mundo, y ella le ayudaría a encontrar una cura para su maldición. Y así, la aventura de los dos, la princesa y el dragón, empezó._

-Esto es muy típico.-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno, ahora los dos harán muchas cosas juntos y al final se enamorarán. El chico decidirá que no quiere volver a ser un dragón para quedarse con la princesa y los dos serán felices y comerán perdices.-

-…¿Te lo has leído antes?-

-No, pero todos los cuentos son así.-

-…-

-¿Papá?-

-…-

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué lo cierras? Por lo menos puedes terminar de leerlo.-

-No. Ahora te voy a demostrar que no todas las historias son las mismas.-

-¿Vas a inventarte la continuación?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

_La princesa y el dragón viajaron por cientos de lugares. Ciudades, pueblos, islas. No pararon de buscar información para devolver al chico a su forma original. Un buen día, el dragón le dijo a la princesa que la llevaría a un lugar increíble, lleno de magos poderosos que podrían ayudarlos. Y así, llegaron hasta un gremio. Su nombre era…_

-¡Papá! ¡No te estás inventando una continuación! ¡Sólo estás explicando TU aventura!-

-¡Sigue siendo mucho mejor que una historia cursi amorosa!-

-Está bien, en eso tienes razón.-

_Su nombre era Fairy Tail. Y allí conocieron a los que terminarían convirtiéndose sus más cercanos amigos. Más bien, su familia. Al unirse al gremio, los dos empezaron a hacer misiones, aprendieron magia y lucharon contra aquellos que atacaban su nuevo hogar. Hubo muchas dificultades en su camino, y la princesa era continuamente secuestrada para ser devuelta al castillo. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella y el dragón, junto a sus compañeros, consiguieron superar todas las adversidades, crecer, y aprender. Y así, hasta el fin de los tiempos, siguieron viviendo aventuras._

-¡Fin!-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás satisfecha?-

-…Papá. ¿Te das cuenta que la historia empezó con que el chico quería volver a ser un dragón?-

-Ah, bueno. Digamos que decidió quedarse de esta forma.-

-Entonces, no podía volar más.-

-¡Ah, cierto! Entonces… ¡No, espera! ¡Está Happy!-

-…-

-¿No es suficiente?-

-¿Y qué pasó entre la princesa y el dragón?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Se enamoraron?-

-…-

-¿Papá?-

-Ya es hora de que te duermas. Si mamá se entera de que sigues despierta, se va a enfadar. Y yo voy a cargarme con la culpa.-

-Pero, ¡Papá! ¡Aún no me has dicho que pasó con ellos dos!-

-… Layla. El hecho que estés aquí, es suficiente para saber que pasó, ¿no crees?-

-...¿Fuiste tú quién se enamoró antes de mamá?-

-¡Ya está bien, a dormir!-

* * *

Un exhausto pelirosado cerró la puerta detrás suyo, seguido de una serie de protestas por parte de una voz aguda e infantil provenientes del interior de la habitación, pero que al cabo de unos segundos, cesaron. El mismo mago suspiró para después aproximarse a la pequeña cocina de aquel reducido apartamento que tan bien conocía. Sentada en una silla delante de la mesa, y con un tazón de leche entre sus manos, la observaba una mujer de su misma edad, toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabellera mojada. Una sonrisa divertida decoraba su ya hermoso rostro.

-¿Está dormida ya?- Preguntó, con un tono burlón.

El aludido detectó fácilmente la mofa de su voz, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí. Por cierto, deberías cambiar los libros que lee. Parece que no le gustan.- Respondió, sentándose a su lado, delante de un plato dónde se depositaban, por arte de magia, un surtido de llamas anaranjadas que él empezó a devorar sin más dilación. La rubia parecía sorprendida ante tal hecho, razón por la cuál depositó la taza rosa encima de la superficie de madera, y parpadeó.

-¿En serio? ¡Si la historia que hoy le has leído es la que más me gustaba de pequeña!- Protestó, algo ofendida.

El Dragon Slayer tan sólo se encogió de hombros, dando un bocado a una flama que mantenía sujeta con un tenedor.

-Muy típica, ha dicho. Me he sentido obligado a inventarme una continuación.- Le informó, sus palabras no muy claras al estar masticando algo que para los seres humanos comunes sería imposible digerir.

-¿Y qué le has contado?- Cuestionó la maga, ahora curiosa, mientras daba un sorbo del dulce líquido.

El pelirosado dejó el tenedor encima del plato ahora vacío, palpándose el estómago con satisfacción, para después dejar escapar un resoplido. Ante su pregunta, él la miró, encontrándose con sus grandes ojos marrones devolviéndole la mirada. Segundos después, le dirigió una radiante sonrisa, la cuál mostraba unos curiosos colmillos que le otorgaban una aura adorable al mago con masculino rostro.

-Nuestra historia.- Contestó con algo de alegría en su voz, hecho que provocó que las mejillas de la mujer se colorearan ligeramente de un color carmesí.

La rubia dejó escapar una risilla para después incorporarse y recoger los platos de la mesa. Antes de llevarlos al fregadero, se agachó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla a su compañero. Se aproximó hasta la pica, seguida del mago, quién se ofrecía a ayudarla sin manifestarlo con palabras. Antes de girar la manivela del agua, ambos hicieron la misma acción. Se quitaron el dorado anillo que llevaban en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, para depositarlo a un lado. Seguidamente, empezaron a lavar los platos.

-Por cierto, Lucy, ¿qué significa fastuoso?-

-¿Eh?-

* * *

NOTAS: Siento que esto es un gran fail por mi parte. Oh bueno. Hay algo de OOC.


	4. Day 3 — Cuddle

**Day 3. Cuddle.**

"Los que de corazón se quieren, sólo con el corazón se hablan."_ Francisco de Quevedo_

* * *

Está bien. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. No pasa nada. Hoy es un día un poco más diferente de los demás, pero considéralo una misión a solas con él. No es tan raro, ¿verdad? Happy quiere quedarse con Charle y Wendy, Erza prefiere ir esta vez en solitario y Gray se ha visto obligado a acompañar a Juvia. ¿Qué hay de malo? Nada de nada. ¿Que es en un parque de atracciones? Sí, cierto. Pero uno nunca se sabe cuándo pueden atacar los villanos, ¿verdad? Así es. Hoy, protegerían a los ciudadanos que fueran a ese lugar. Esa era su misión.

Si por lo menos su corazón obedeciera tales pensamientos…

Realmente, aún no llegaba a entender su comportamiento. Ya hacía un par de años que conocía al Dragon Slayer, y aunque en ocasiones anteriores ya hubiera provocado que sus mejillas se ruborizaran o que sus latidos aumentaran de velocidad, jamás había llegado al extremo de considerar seriamente aquellas reacciones. En serio, era Natsu. El idiota, violento, amante del fuego, inconsciente Natsu. Un mago cualquiera, que ha derrotado a cientos de enemigos con la intención de convertir su vida en un infierno, y quién la ha salvado incontables ocasiones. Sin tener en cuenta que él mismo fue quién la llevó hasta Fairy Tail.

Quién sabe, puede que desde hace tiempo sentía por él fuertes sentimientos que sobrepasaban la inquebrantable barrera de la amistad. Sólo que ahora era consciente de ellos. ¿Y por qué ahora? Aquello seguía siendo un interrogante para ella. Probablemente se debía al hecho de haber pasado más tiempo a su lado…

-¿Lucy? ¿Te ocurre algo?-

Al escuchar una voz ajena a la suya propia, la cuál hablaba en sus pensamientos, la rubia no pudo evitar dar un respingo, y acto seguido sus músculos se tensaron de una forma casi dolorosa. Al girar sobre sus talones se encontró con el bello rostro de Mirajane, observándola con una ceja arqueada. La maga estelar intentó esbozar una sonrisa, acción que pareció triunfar.

-¡A-Ah, Mira-san! N-No, sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas…- Contestó, maldiciendo su nerviosismo que ocasionó aquel torpe tartamudeo.

La mujer de pelo blanco la miró aún más extrañada, mirando el atuendo que vestía la joven.

-¿Vas a ir a una misión? Aún no me has informado de cuál.- Informó la camarera, buscando con la mirada un papel de color amarillo o marrón, como normalmente solían ser las solicitudes para los magos.

La rubia sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué ella y Natsu iban al parque de atracciones cuyos billetes compró la misma maga? Oh, dios. Temía la reacción de Mirajane si anunciaba tal hecho. Pero tampoco pretendía mentir a una de sus mejores amigas. Así que se acercó a la barra, indicando a la joven que no quería que otros miembros escucharan su conversación. Por inercia, la antes conocida como demonio se aproximó también.

-Natsu y yo nos vamos a aquel parque. Con las entradas que me regalaste.- Susurró la rubia, algo ruborizada.

Durante los próximos segundos esperó que Mirajane exclamara con un grito ahogado, anunciando la felicidad que sentía al ver que el Dragon Slayer y la maga estelar fueran a una cita. Espera, ¡no era una cita! Una salida de amigos, eso era.

Ah, por Edolas. A quién pretendía engañar.

Pero, contraria a sus expectaciones, la maga de pelo blanco tan sólo sonrió. Aunque era una sonrisa algo… ¿malévola?

-Oh, ya veo. Bien, bien.- Y dicho esto se alejó del lugar, llenando algunos vasos con cerveza u otras bebidas alcohólicas que demandaban los clientes y miembros.

Lucy observó prácticamente boquiabierta el comportamiento de la mujer. ¿Eso era todo? Sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, la muchacha apoyó la cabeza en la superficie de madera, dejando inmóvil su cuerpo. No eran ni las diez de la mañana y ya se sentía agotada. Y Natsu se estaba retrasando por diez minutos. Le advirtió que fuera puntual, pero como era de costumbre, el pelirosado acababa haciendo lo que le daba la santa gana. Suspiró, rememorando el momento en que se armó de valor para sugerirle la salida. Aunque tartamudeó un poco, el mago parecía encantando ante tal hecho, prácticamente quemando la cómoda de su apartamento por la emoción. Sabía que a Natsu le gustaban esos lugares, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él seguía conservando aquella alegría y los gustos característicos de los niños pequeños. Y aún así, Lucy pensaba que el mago de fuego era una de las personas más maduras que había conocido jamás.

Bueno, a ratos.

Fue en ese momento cuándo sintió de nuevo la presencia de Mirajane cerca suyo. Su dulce perfume era fácilmente reconocible.

-Lucy, ¿sabías que esas dos entradas incluye una noche en el hotel del parque?- Dijo la maga, con un tono algo burlón.

La rubia se incorporó de repente, los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó la chica, aunque era más bien una pregunta retórica.

La joven de cabellera blanquecina tan sólo sonrió de un modo que le pareció algo sospechoso a la Heartfilia. Incluso le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

Sin más dilación, cogió la pequeña mochila que llevaba para sacar las dos entradas, decoradas con vivos colores y el dibujo de una noria. Y, efectivamente, a un costado, indicaba que era un pase exclusivo para dos días y una noche. La rubia parpadeó, sin poder creérselo. Estaba tan concentrada y a la vez preocupada por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo al Dragon Slayer que ni siquiera se percató de aquel detalle. Y ahora entendía la sonrisa y el tono de su teóricamente íntima amiga. Y justo en ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, para aparecer la persona menos oportuna en aquel preciso instante.

-¡_Yo_, chicos!- Exclamó la alegre y potente voz de Natsu Dragneel, provocando que todos le respondieran con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lucy sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. ¿Qué debería decirle ahora? Bueno, conociendo a Natsu, a él no le importaría para nada… Estaría aún más feliz por el hecho de estar un día más en el parque. ¿Pero qué había de ella? Además, conociendo a Mirajane estaba un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento segura que la habitación tenía una única cama de matrimonio. Sabía que su compañero no intentaría hacer nada de lo común… ¡Pero aún así! ¡No podía imaginarse dormir tan cercana al mago de fuego! ¡Era impensable! ¡Era…!

-¡Oi, Natsu! ¿Qué te pasa?-

La voz de Jet despertó a la rubia de su desesperación. Y en el lugar dónde antes se situaba un enérgico pelirosado ahora se encontraba un débil e indefenso Natsu tumbado en el suelo. A su alrededor se agruparon Jet, Happy y Wendy, la última incorporándolo para tocar su frente.

-¡Natsu-san está ardiendo de fiebre!- Exclamó la miembro más joven del gremio, sorprendida por la condición del mago.

Y la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse también. Si no recordaba mal, el pelirosado jamás, en sus dieciocho años de vida, se había puesto enfermo, gracias a las características que heredó de su padre adoptivo. Sin dudarlo un segundo más se acercó a aquel círculo, encontrándose con el rostro de Natsu algo rosado, respirando a bocanadas, cómo si le fuera extremadamente difícil el simple hecho de respirar. Lucy no pudo evitar preocuparse al instante.

-¿No es su temperatura normal ya más caliente de lo común?- Preguntó el veloz corredor.

-Sí, es cierto, pero esta vez su temperatura es incluso más alta. ¡Jet-san, vaya a buscar a Porlyusca-san, por favor!- Contestó la Dragon Slayer del cielo, algo impaciente.

El miembro de Fairy Tail, sin dudar a la joven, usó su magia para correr en dirección a la casa de aquella doctora que odiaba a los humanos. Wendy se levantó, su mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Natsu-san a la infermería!- Exclamó la joven con poderes curativos.

Happy alzó al vuelo a su mejor amigo para llevarlo a una espacioso cuarto con varias camas y armarios llenos de medicinas y otros objetos destinados tan sólo a la salud de los magos. El gato azulado lo posó encima de las sábanas blanca, y en pocos segundos llegaron Wendy y Lucy, seguidas de Levy y Mirajane, quiénes al escuchar el escándalo y ver la situación del mago de fuego no dudaron en ayudar. La chica recogió su cabellera azul en una cola alta, cómo siempre hacía cuándo tenía que atender a alguna persona. Inspeccionó de nuevo atentamente al Dragon Slayer, quién seguía respirando con dificultad y sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué le pasa, Wendy?- Preguntó el Exceed, con un rostro preocupado y algo aterrorizado. Era la primera vez que veía a Natsu en este estado, y aquello lo asustaba profundamente.

-Realmente, no lo sé. A los Dragon Slayer no nos afectan las enfermedades comunes en los humanos, aunque los síntomas que muestra se asimilan a una gripe. Intentaré mejorar su condición con mi magia.- Dicho esto, acercó las palmas de sus manos al pecho del enfermo, y en pocos segundos una luz verdosa apareció en las yemas de sus dedos, brillando con potencia.

Lucy observaba todo el proceso con una expresión que se asimilaba a la de Happy. Natsu era la persona más fuerte y resistente que conocía. Verlo en ese estado, desvalido, no podía evitar impactarla profundamente. Se parece a la sensación que uno siente cuándo ve a sus padres llorar. Algo que jamás esperas ver, pero que hace percatarte que tu madre o tu padre, tus protectores, las personas que admiras y quieres más, también pueden hacerse daño. Y tal hecho te amedrenta.

Y eso era lo que sentía la rubia. Un miedo que recorría su pecho, provocando que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. El pelirosado había estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, y en varias ocasiones habría podido perder su vida. Pero verlo así, era algo completamente nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando una mujer mayor de pelo rosado y que vestía una capa roja. Sin saludar a los presentes de la sala se acercó a la cama dónde restaba el paciente. Con un gesto indicó a la Dragon Slayer que detuviera su magia, a lo que ella obedeció sin decir una palabra. Observó al mago durante unos segundos de arriba abajo, analizándolo exhaustivamente. En ese momento, giró su mirada para dirigirla a los demás que estaban en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? ¡No puedo trabajar con el aroma de los humanos aquí dentro! ¡Fuera!- Gritó a los magos, apresurándoles a salir.

Los miembros vacilaron un poco, y todos miraron a Natsu preocupados.

-¡He dicho fuera, demonios!- Chilló de nuevo la maga, empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Finalmente desistieron, y Lucy, Happy, Mirajane y Levy salieron al pasillo. Antes de que Wendy cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Porlyusca tocó su hombro.

-Tú no, Wendy. Necesito que me ayudes.- Dijo la doctora, volviendo a acercarse a la cama.

La peliazul asintió, y después de dirigirles una sonrisa de disculpa a los demás magos, cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, todos vistiendo una preocupada expresión en su rostro.

-Será mejor que las dejemos trabajar tranquilas. ¡Estoy segura que Natsu se recuperará en un santiamén!- Exclamó la lectora, mostrando su característico positivismo.

La camarera asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Levy. Porlyusca es la mejor a la hora de curar a magos, y además cuenta con la ayuda de Wendy. No hay de qué preocuparse. ¿No creéis, Happy, Lucy?- Preguntó la peliblanca a los dos miembros más cercanos al enfermo. Pero ambos miraban el suelo algo atosigados.

-Yo me quedaré fuera esperando.- Dijo el Exceed, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo también.- Contestó la rubia, observando ahora a dos de sus mejores amigas a los ojos.

Ambas asintieron, entendiendo la situación, y empezaron a caminar de regreso a la gran sala.

-Traeré una silla, ¿de acuerdo?- Informó Mirajane con una sonrisa, para finalmente marcharse del lugar junto a Levy.

El gato se acercó a la maga estelar, quién lo cogió entre sus brazos, y éste hizo desaparecer sus mágicas alas.

-Lucy… ¿crees que Natsu se mejorará pronto?- Cuestionó el Exceed, abrazando con sus cortas patas a la rubia.

Ella apretó a su compañero de equipo, correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Estoy segura, Happy. Es Natsu, al fin y al cabo.- Respondió la maga, sonriendo al felino con positividad.

…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse provocó que la rubia se incorporara de inmediato de la silla, con un adormilado gato entre sus brazos. De la habitación salieron las dos féminas, algo cansadas. En cuánto Porlyusca se encontró con la mirada de la maga, entendió que ella demandaba explicaciones. La doctora suspiró ligeramente molesta.

-Hemos conseguido bajarle la fiebre y estabilizar su respiración. Aunque es recomendable que descanse esta noche y también mañana. Puede que en ese intervalo de tiempo sienta frío y dolor de cabeza, aunque Wendy es capaz de aliviarlo con su magia curativa. La causa de su condición se debe probablemente a la ingestión de una sustancia tóxica para su cuerpo.- Explicó la doctora con una voz firme.

Lucy arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, sin extrañarle mucho el hecho de que Natsu comiera algo peligroso para su salud. Pero, ante todo, sintió un gran alivio, expresándolo con un largo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar tanto ruido, el Exceed se despertó de su corto sueño, y al ver a las dos magas delante suyo, no dudó en alzar al vuelo y entrar en el cuarto, dispuesto a ver a su amigo. Porlyusca, después de una corta despedida, se fue caminando por el largo pasillo.

-¡Porlyusca-san!- La llamó la rubia, provocando que ésta girara su cuello para observarla por el rabillo del ojo. La maga estelar hizo una cordial reverencia. -Muchas gracias por todo.-

Ante aquellas palabras, la doctora tan sólo resopló.

-Es por eso que odio los humanos… Sois unos inconscientes.- Murmuró, para finalmente desaparecer de la vista de las dos miembros del gremio.

Lucy se acercó entonces a Wendy, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti también, Wendy. Siempre acabas salvándonos.- Dijo la rubia, provocando que la menor se sonrojara ante el halago.

-¡No hay de qué! Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis compañeros. Voy a avisar a los demás que Natsu-san ya está bien.- Y dicho esto, la pequeña Dragon Slayer salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Lucy la observó hasta que su silueta desapareció, y finalmente cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería. Y allí, siendo abrazado por un gato llorón estaba el pelirosado, ya despierto, y al parecer con un rostro que mostraba su confusión. Al ver a la rubia dentro de la habitación, una sonrisa infantil apareció en el rostro del mago de fuego.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aún aquí? ¡Vámonos! ¡_Moete kitase_!- Exclamó, sacando fuego por la boca, aunque de repente su cuerpo empezó a balancearse y finalmente su cabeza volvió a caer encima del mullido cojín.

La rubia simplemente suspiró, para después sentarse en el lecho de la cama.

-Natsu, acabas de tener una fiebre muy alta. No estas en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio.- Explicó la rubia, observando como su mejor amigo gruñía y se tocaba la frente.

-Eso te pasa por comer cosas sospechosas, Natsu.- Le reprimió el gato, volando alrededor de los dos magos.

-Esto apesta.- Se quejó el Dragon Slayer, notando un palpitante dolor en su sien.

-¡Oi, llamita! ¡Me han dicho que has enfermado!- Se escuchó decir al alquimista de hielo del gremio, quién apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de la habitación, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Y, como de costumbre, vistiendo tan sólo su ropa interior. A su lado se encontraba algunos miembros más, entre ellos Juvia, Erza, Gajeel y Pantherlily.

Al escuchar las palabras de Gray, el pelirosado volvió a gruñir y se incorporó en cuestión de segundos, frunciendo el ceño furioso.

-¡Aún estar enfermo puedo pegarte una paliza, cubito de hielo! ¡Ven aquí si te atreves, pervertido!- Amenazó el mago, una poderosa flama posada ya en su mano.

Aún estar al corriente de su condición, el Fullbuster no dudó en juntar sus manos dispuesto a formar una arma para contrarrestar el poder de su rival barra amigo. Y justo antes de que se desatara una gran explosión en aquel lugar, las cabezas de ambos magos impactaron en un duro y seco golpe, dejando a ambos inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Natsu, tú estás enfermo, y por tanto no puedes pelear! ¡Y tú, Gray, deberías comportarte como tal ante una persona enferma!- Gritó la responsable del desmayo de los dos jóvenes, quién no podía ser otra que Erza Scarlet

Lucy tan sólo pudo pensar que la maga había contribuido en el empeoramiento de la condición de Natsu, en lugar de ayudarlo de alguna forma.

…

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los cristales de la única ventana de la sala. En la cama más cercana a la puerta de madera se encontraban dos figuras durmientes. Una que pertenecía a cierto gato volador, y la otra a un hijo de dragón enfermo. Cerca del mueble se encontraba la maga estelar sentada una silla, observando los tranquilos rostros de sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa. Haría ya un par de horas desde que la sala había sido despejada, y después de una breve visita de Makarov para observar el estado de uno de sus denominados hijos, tan sólo restaban ellos tres. La rubia, aún ligeramente preocupada por su amigo, decidió quedarse hasta que se durmiera para después regresar a su apartamento. Aunque hacía ya veinte minutos desde que sus ojos se cerraron, y ella seguía allí, observando su rostro ensimismada. Cuándo Natsu dormía, parecía alguien tranquilo, e incluso inofensivo. Cómo podían engañar las apariencias. Observó el reloj de pared, para sorprenderse de la avanzada hora. Intentando hacer el mínimo sonido, recogió sus pertenencias, entre ellas la mochila que había preparado la noche anterior para su pequeña excursión. No pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco al ver cómo había acabado el día. Mentiría si dijera que no le había hecho ilusión pensar en aquel corto viaje. Si no quisiera ir, jamás se lo habría preguntado. Pero realmente lo había deseado. Suspiró por lo que le pareció la duodécima vez en un corto período de tiempo. Finalmente se incorporó, y dio un último vistazo a los dos miembros. Sonrió. Oh, bueno, tampoco había terminado tan mal. De todas maneras, cuándo ya posaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuchó como las sábanas eran removidas. Giró su cuerpo con curiosidad, para encontrarse a Natsu sentado, frotándose uno de sus ojos.

-Lucy, espera.- Dijo con una voz ronca, provocada por el hecho de haber estado durmiendo durante un rato.

La rubia se aproximó sigilosamente, sin intención de despertar a Happy.

-¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? ¿Te duele otra vez la cabeza?- Preguntó la maga estelar, cómo si estuviera cuidando de un niño pequeño en lugar de un muchacho de dieciocho años.

-Acércate más.- Contestó simplemente, con los ojos ya completamente abiertos, y observándola atentamente.

Lucy no se esperaba en lo más mínimo tal respuesta. Sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, pero decidió obedecer su orden. Ahora estaba lo bastante próxima como para sentarse en la cama.

-Más.-

La joven no pudo evitar alejarse un poco, sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir con un "más"? ¡No podía avanzar a menos que tuviera que pisarlo! Con sus mejillas ya rojizas, se colocó en su posición inicial, y tan sólo acercó ligeramente su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo que alzar su pierna y posarla encima del colchón.

-Natsu, ¿qué demonios quie…?- Le preguntó algo exasperada, pero fue interrumpida al notar su brazo rodear su cintura, provocando que la chica se tumbara en la cama en un firme abrazo.

Silencio. La rubia aún estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hará unos pocos segundos. Sus brazos rodeándola. Su pecho apretado contra el suyo. Su barbilla apoyada en su hombro. El aire que salía de su boca y nariz rozando su yugular. Y el aroma a cenizas y, curiosamente, a hierba fresca que siempre emanaba Natsu abrumándola completamente.

Fue en ese momento cuándo escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando con una gran intensidad, y como la temperatura de su cuerpo incrementaba por momentos. Y no sólo por el hecho de estar pegada a una estufa humana.

-¡N-Natsu! ¡Qué haces!- Susurró, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de éste para intentar apartarlo. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos podía notar los definidos músculos de su amigo, provocándole un mayor nerviosismo e histeria.

-Tengo frío.- Contestó, la vibración de su cuello provocándole escalofríos a la muchacha, y seguidamente, la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Lucy paró en seco sus forzosos movimientos. Rememoró las palabras de Porlyusca, y se percató que aquel era uno de los efectos que debía soportar el mago.

-¿Mucho? No estás acostumbrado a sentir frío, ¿verdad?- Dijo la rubia, escapándole una risilla, para finalmente relajarse en el agarre.

-Lo odio. Aunque ahora estoy mejor.- Al decir eso se alejó un poco de la muchacha para poder mirarla a los ojos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mostrando sus colmillos. –Gracias, Lucy.-

La maga no pudo evitar devolverle aquella sonrisa, alegrándose de ver a un Natsu en proceso de mejoría. Y de nuevo, el silencio cayó. El pelirosado cerró los ojos, y la chica poco a poco sintió que el sueño empezaba a penetrar en su cuerpo. Finalmente, sus párpados bajaron, y su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila.

-…Lucy.- Murmuró el pelirosado, después de unos minutos sin cruzar palabra.

La chica parpadeó adormecida.

-Dime, Natsu.- Contestó la rubia, bostezando justo después de mencionar su nombre.

-Siento lo de hoy. Por mi culpa, al final no hemos podido ir.- Por su tono, uno podía notar que estaba arrepentido y también apenado.

Lucy tan sólo sonrió, para después acercar su mano hacia su melena puntiaguda y remover un poco su cabello.

-No pasa nada, Natsu. Siempre podemos ir otro día.- Dijo la muchacha suavemente, esta vez observando los ojos del Dragon Slayer de fuego, quién le correspondió la sonrisa.

-También deberíamos hacer esto otro día.- Añadió el mago, escondiendo de nuevo sus orbes de un color intermedio entre el verde y el marrón.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la rubia, sin poder descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

-A dormir juntos.- Respondió, seguido de un apretujón con sus brazos, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

De nuevo, Lucy notó que su rostro se coloreaba de un color carmesí, aunque la oscuridad era capaz de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hueles bien, y eres cálida. Igual que tu cama.- Añadió, seguido de una risa por su parte. -¿Qué me dices?-

La Heartifilia no supo qué responder ante aquellas palabras. Realmente no le disgustaba estar abrazada a Natsu. Todo lo contrario. Pero repetir algo así… No sabía si era sano para su corazón. Aunque, ahora que dormía con él, sabía que la siguiente noche echaría de menos la calidez que tan sólo le podía brindar el pelirosado. Tragándose su vergüenza, apretó el abrazo que sostenía a ambos.

-No estaría mal repetirlo…- Susurró, suficientemente audible para que él lo escuchara. Esperó con nervios y algo de aprensión su respuesta. Aunque nunca llegó.

Los suaves ronquidos de su mejor amigo llegaron a sus oídos, indicándole que su respuesta no había sido escuchada. La rubia frunció el ceño, para después golpear en la cabeza al mago.

-¡Por lo menos espera a que te respondan si preguntas!- Susurró, algo enfadada, para después apoyar su mejilla en el pecho del Dragon Slayer.

Escuchó algo de murmureo sin sentido, pero después fue capaz de oír claramente una palabra. La rubia apretó los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado por el adormilado mago de fuego.

Y cuándo ya estaba a punto de llegar al país de los sueños, Lucy se percató de que, al final, dormía en la misma cama que Natsu.

El rostro triunfante de Mirajane fue lo último que apareció en su mente hasta que finalmente se abandonó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

ESTÁ BIEN. QUIERO EXPLICAR EL POR QUÉ DE MI RETRASO.

Para empezar, voy a hacer todos los prompts. Eso seguro.

Bien. Durante los últimos días de la NaLu week, ya tenía los últimos capítulos escritos en mi portátil. Dejé el ordenador en suspensión (como suelo hacer normalmente), pero me olvidé de conectar la batería. Total, cuándo me desperté, el ordenador se había apagado y estaba sin batería. Aún no entré en pánico porque podía enchufarlo y santas pascuas. Pero el maldito aparato se quedaba atascado en la pantalla de bienvenida. Y aunque lo dejé por cuatro malditas horas, no hacía nada. Lo encendí y apagué, lo encendí y apagué, y nada. Al final lo hemos llevado a reparar, pero yo estaba muy enfadada con el mundo y con mi vida y no quise reescribirlos. En eso soy completamente culpable. Cuándo me cabreo, me ofusco, y eso ocasiona que deje de tener ganas de hacer nada. Por eso, ahora estoy dispuesta a reescribirlos lo más rápido que puedo.

Lo siento mucho, de veras. ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews, os adoro!


	5. Day 4 — Protect

**4. Protect**

**ATENCIÓN! CONTIENE SPOILERS. SI NO SEGUÍS EL MANGA, NO RECOMIENDO LEER LA HISTORIA QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN.**

Incluye un poco de angst, para los sensibles.

* * *

"El verdadero amor supone siempre la renuncia a la propia comodidad personal." _Leon Tolstoi_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia siempre había sido protegida con extremo recelo desde bien pequeña. Como hija de un gran y famoso multimillonario, ella era un valioso blanco para delincuentes con la esperanza de mejorar su economía, aunque sea mediante métodos ilegales. Ya fuera su niñera o cualquier otro trabajador de la mansión, la rubia siempre sentía los ojos de alguien clavados en ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que intentaba salir —más bien escaparse— de las cuatro paredes de su habitación para respirar aire fresco y descubrir el mundo en el que vivía, era restringida a seguir una estricta serie de normas.

No vayas más allá de la propiedad.

No estés más de una hora.

_No vayas sola._

Sabía que sus protectores tan sólo obedecían a su padre, y sus intenciones eran completamente humildes. De todas maneras, Lucy no podía evitar sentirse ahogada. Sin ser capaz de hacer nada por ella misma. Y eso la frustraba profundamente. Por eso no era de extrañar que a la rebelde edad de diecisiete años, por fin tomara la decisión de huir de aquel lugar. Huir y saborear la dulce libertad que jamás había llegado a probar.

Fue en ese momento también cuándo decidió no depender de nada ni de nadie. Todo lo que hiciera, sería por ella misma. Su esfuerzo y determinación sería todo lo que necesitase para seguir adelante.

El principio fue difícil y arduo. Con tan sólo las dos llaves entregadas por su fallecida madre y una cantidad de dinero suficiente para sobrevivir una sola semana, la maga se encontró en un entorno completamente desconocido. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió algo de inseguridad ante sus propias capacidades, y temía equivocarse. La primera vez que compró en el mercado mágico —una llave que en principio parecía formar parte de las doce puertas del zodíaco— la engañaron como novata que era. Gastándose más de la mitad de las monedas que cargaba, la invocadora se encontró en una situación desesperada. Más de una vez se le cruzó la idea de volver a casa y olvidar su deseo de vivir una aventura. Pero las emociones que sentía cuándo llegaba a una nueva ciudad, cuándo descubría libros que jamás había leído antes, y cuándo podía conversar con otras personas fuera de la mansión en la que estuvo atrapada tanto tiempo, le hacía ver que _esto_ era lo que realmente quería.

Poco a poco, Lucy fue adentrándose más en el nuevo mundo que vivía día a día. Ganaba dinero trabajando en restaurantes, tiendas, e incluso algunas veces usaba su magia. Investigaba también los paraderos de otras llaves para poder ampliar su colección y hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa de ella. Y calzada con unas botas altas caminó quilómetros y quilómetros, viajó, descubrió y aprendió.

En una de las muchas ciudades que visitaba, escuchó rumores sobre un gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Al parecer habían destrozado —quemado, había oído también— parte de las infraestructuras de un pueblo cercano, aunque habían sido capaces de detener un gremio oscuro entero. Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada. Sabía qué eran los gremios, y aunque no se había planteado nunca entrar en uno, aquel precisamente la impactó. ¿Qué clase de magos destruirían tantos edificios públicos sin preocuparse por el Consejo? Sin duda eran unos temerarios. O unos idiotas. Y así, la rubia siguió investigando sobre aquel curioso gremio. Pronto lo convirtió en su meta— su objetivo en la vida. Entrar en Fairy Tail.

Un día de aquellos, cuándo ya cumplía cuatro meses desde su partida, llegó a Hargeon, una ciudad dónde se encontraba una tienda de magia que posiblemente vendía llaves del zodíaco. El hecho de querer entrar en un gremio hizo plantearse más seriamente su poder mágico, y decidió entrenar cada día y encontrar nuevas llaves.

Poco sabía que ese mismo día conocería a _él_. El mago con garras y pulmones de dragón. El Dragon Slayer de fuego. Salamander de Fairy Tail. _Natsu Dragneel_.

Su fuerza y poder era tan grande que la rubia no podía evitar sentirse pequeña a su lado. Minúscula. El hecho de que la rescatase en aquel barco —aunque se sintió realmente feliz y aliviada— tan sólo hizo aumentar sus inseguridades. ¿Cómo podría entrar en Fairy Tail con su nivel actual? Aún así, Natsu la tomó de la mano. La tomó y la arrastró hasta su mundo, el que ella siempre había deseado. Y pronto se convirtió también en el suyo.

Por fin, era maga de Fairy Tail.

Desde ese momento, el mago de fuego y la invocadora se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables. Las incontables aventuras y travesías que vivieron tan sólo estrechó aún más el gran lazo que los unía. Lucy podía admitir fácilmente que Natsu era su mejor amigo. Amaba a todos los miembros del gremio, ya que al fin y al cabo eran su familia. Pero para ella el pelirosado era algo más que un simple _nakama_. Siempre que llorase, podía hacerlo en el hombro de Natsu. Siempre que se encontrase en problemas, Natsu estaría con ella. Siempre que lo necesitase, Natsu llegaría en poco tiempo.

Descubrió que, con la amistad del Dragon Slayer, había roto su promesa de no depender de nadie. Intentaba arreglárselas ella sola en las misiones, combatir al lado de sus espíritus celestiales y no rendirse jamás, pero en momento u otro tenía que ser rescatada por alguien. Y ese alguien era normalmente Natsu. Aunque, realmente, no le importaba demasiado. Cada miembro de Fairy Tail seguía una única norma: proteger a tus amigos cueste lo que cueste. Y ella no era una excepción. En el gremio aprendió lo que era realmente arriesgar hasta la propia vida con el fin de defender el bienestar de tus compañeros. Y lo aprendió, sobretodo, de Natsu.

No era capaz de explicar con exactitud todo lo que sentía por el mago de fuego. Admiración, afecto, orgullo, fascinación, cariño. Amor. Probablemente esta última palabra resumía todo lo anterior. Pero, antes que todo aquello, Lucy se sentía en _deuda_ con Natsu. Aquel demente mago era el que la había llevado hasta dónde estaba ahora. Rodeada de amigos que la querían y viceversa. Viviendo cada día aventuras y aprendiendo nuevas lecciones. Y era Natsu el que le había enseñado el verdadero significado en el acto de _proteger_ y el hecho de sentirse protegido. No era lo mismo que sentía cuándo era una inocente niña. La gente que la protegía en esos tiempos lo hacía por obligación. Lo que Natsu hacía —no, lo que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail hacían, era un acto de puro amor y fidelidad. Algo completamente voluntario, y que supone arriesgar. Aún así, mientras aquella persona esté a salvo, no importa qué sacrificio debas tomar.

Lucy asimiló la idea y la aceptó sin duda alguna.

Por eso, no sintió arrepentimientos cuándo se interpuso en el camino de aquel rayo cargado de magia oscura que pretendía golpear al mago de fuego. El impacto en su estómago fue doloroso —mordaz. Sentía como su cuerpo entero dolía y sus alaridos eran agudos e inhumanos. Sangre salió de su boca, ahogándola por unos segundos. Instintivamente rodeó la parte golpeada con sus brazos, pero tuvo que retirarlos al sentir cómo se quemaban. Su piel poco a poco se abrasaba. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que caía al suelo, su cabeza chocando contra la dura superficie. No podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran en ese momento —por el dolor y el terrible miedo de pensar que todo acababa allí. No era la primera vez que lloraba al pensar que podría morir en cualquier segundo, pero jamás con un escozor tan punzante acompañando.

De repente escuchó su nombre de una voz inconfundible. La llamó, gritando furioso, pero se notaba un tono de desesperación. Otras voces acompañaron, llamándola también, y la rubia se asustó profundamente al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos tan lejanos.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros, incorporándola rápidamente. Lucy soltó otro alarido por el movimiento, y notó como aquella persona se tensaba al saber que había sido su culpa. La maga estelar respiraba a bocanadas, gruñía y en algunos intervalos gritaba de nuevo, mientras sentía que toda la zona de su vientre era golpeada una y otra vez.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, resiste! ¡Lucy! —

La misma voz la llamaba una y otra vez, y ella quería responder desesperadamente. Quería regañarle, decirle que huyera para evitar que estuviera a punto de ser herido gravemente como antes. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, como si aquella acción tan simple fuera algo forzoso. Aunque su vista estaba ligeramente nublada, podía distinguir fácilmente las facciones de Natsu, su rostro sucio por los revolcones en la pelea, su pelo rosado siempre despeinado, los colmillos de dragón que formaban parte de su dentadura, y hasta podía ver su cicatriz bajo la bufanda. Clavó su mirada en los ojos del mago, una mezcla entre un marrón claro y un verde esmeralda. Estaban abiertos de par en par, observándola intensamente. Se sorprendió al ver tal expresión en Natsu. Una de terror y desasosiego.

—N… Natsu…— Murmuró, intentando calmarle de alguna manera, aunque seguidamente volvió a soltar un gruñido a causa del constante dolor.

El Dragon Slayer inconscientemente contuvo el aire, y la rubia pudo notar como sus músculos se tensaban de nuevo. Gritó para llamar a Wendy, que al parecer no había podido llegar antes a causa de los ataques enemigos. La joven finalmente se sentó al lado de la maga estelar, y rápidamente concentró sus poderes curativos en su estómago. Lucy soltó un suspiro al notar como el dolor disminuía, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de descender. Se le escapó un sollozo, y notó el gusto salado en la boca. Natsu apretó el agarre con el que la sujetaba, y ella volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban clavados ahora en su herida, la cuál la propia Lucy temía ver. Sintiéndose con suficientes fuerzas, alzó su mano para posarla en la mejilla del mago de fuego. Él la miró a los ojos, y para evitar que el brazo cayera al suelo, colocó su propia mano encima de la suya.

Lucy sonrió, sus músculos faciales moviéndose con algo de dificultad.

—¿Por qué… no estás… luchando…?— Su agitada respiración impedía que hablase con normalidad.

Natsu parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido. Apretó la mano de la muchacha para después depositarla suavemente a su lado de nuevo.

—Voy a derrotarlos, Lucy. Lo haré, y volveremos a Fairy Tail. Aguanta.— Dijo después de unos segundos, su voz llena de la confianza que caracterizaba al mago de fuego.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza lentamente, y volvió a dirigirle una gran sonrisa, a la vez que una lágrima más descendía por su mejilla.

—Creo en ti, Natsu.- —

El pelirosado apretó los puños, dónde en cuestión de segundos aparecieron dos poderosas llamas que usó como propulsor para llegar al enemigo con una rapidez sobrehumana. La invocadora observó su figura, hasta que notó un gran cansancio invadir su cuerpo. Mantener los ojos abiertos se convirtió en una tarea costosa. Finalmente, la joven cedió.

Los murmullos que resonaban en la sala fueron los responsables de su despertar. Poco a poco levantó los párpados, aunque seguidamente se arrepintió de ello. El terrible dolor en su vientre y cabeza hizo que siseara molesta. Y antes de que pudiera identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, una sombra apareció en su campo de visión.

—¡Lucy! ¿Cómo te encuentras?—

La rubia gruñó para empezar a incorporarse. La propietaria de la voz la ayudó, rodeando sus hombros con delicadeza.

—Más o menos, Erza.— Contestó la maga a su amiga y compañera, quién se mostraba verdaderamente aliviada de verla por fin despierta. —¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó, observando a sus alrededores.

—En la enfermería de Fairy Tail. Te llevamos aquí en cuánto terminamos la misión.— Respondió la mujer de cabello escarlata, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Las vendas situadas en su brazo derecho y el parche en una de sus mejillas indicaban que ella también había sido herida durante la batalla, pero no tan gravemente como en el caso de la rubia.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Lo conseguisteis?— Exclamó la muchacha al recordar el gremio oscuro a quiénes debían enfrentarse.

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió.

—Todos salimos algo heridos, pero nada serio. El Consejo ya los ha detenido a todos, y tenemos nuestra recompensa. — La maga se aseguró de informar de aquel detalle, sabiendo que la muchacha necesitaba pagar la renta de su apartamento dentro de poco.

Lucy sonrió aliviada. Un súbito y punzante dolor en su sien provocó que gruñera.

—Aún no estás del todo recuperada. Será mejor que descanses.— La rubia se sorprendió de escuchar de repente la serena voz de Porlyusca, sin saber que la doctora estaba en esa misma habitación durante un buen rato.

—Voy a avisar a Natsu. Durante los tres días que has estado durmiendo no se ha separado de ti.— Anunció Erza, incorporándose para dirigirle de nuevo una sonrisa a su amiga y compañera de equipo. Seguidamente, salió de la enfermería.

La rubia sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Pensar que el mago de fuego se había mantenido tanto tiempo a su lado, aún estar ella inconsciente, provocaba que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. No se sorprendió mucho de la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo dormida. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de los miembros estuvieron _siete_ años congelados. Comparado con aquello, sus tres días no eran nada significante. Aunque estar más de veinte y cuatro horas sin abrir los ojos podía alarmar a cualquiera.

A sus oídos llegaron el sonido de unos frenéticos pasos aproximándose. La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Lucy!— Gritó el hijo de dragón, entrando en la sala desvergonzadamente. Cerca suyo se encontraba Happy, quién rápidamente se abalanzó al pecho de la joven maga con el objetivo de abrazarla. La invocadora podía notar como su camiseta era humedecida por las lágrimas del gato.

—¡Lucy! ¡Por fin despiertas!— Exclamó el Exceed. La chica, conmovida, alargó su mano para posicionarla en la cabeza de su pequeño compañero, acariciando la zona situada entre sus orejas —sabía que le gustaba de esta manera.

Escuchó como Porlyusca chasqueaba la lengua y salía de la sala, pero la rubia juraría haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lamento haberos hecho preocupar, chicos.— Respondió la maga, mirando entonces a Natsu. El pelirosado estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de irritación. Lucy arqueó la ceja, confundida ante su semblante.

—Happy, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas a mí y a Lucy?— Preguntó Salamander al cabo de unos minutos, una molesta expresión aún en su rostro.

El gato hizo el ademán de protestar, pero al observar la mirada de su mejor amigo, no quiso cuestionar su palabra. El Exceed se separó algo reluctante, y después de asegurar que volvería más tarde, salió de la enfermería volando, literalmente.

En cuánto Happy cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ambos miembros del gremio se encontraron en un entorno insoportablemente incómodo. Al menos así se sentía Lucy en aquel momento. Observó como Natsu cogía una silla cercana y la aproximaba al borde de la cama. Seguidamente, el mago se sentó cabizbajo, soltando un suspiro agotado.

—… ¿Natsu?—

La rubia estaba cada vez más confusa ante la actitud de su mejor amigo. No era propio de él mostrarse tan… reacio. Tan frío. Hubo unos segundos más de silencio, hasta que finalmente el Dragon Slayer alzó el cuello para clavar sus ojos en los de la muchacha. El ceño había desaparecido por completo, y aunque aquello alivió ligeramente a la maga, seguía desconcertada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

Su voz era grave, sin el típico tono alegre que siempre poseían las palabras de Natsu. Era el mismo tono que usaba en una batalla severa. Lucy parpadeó, sin entender las intenciones del mago.

—¿Perdón…?—

El pelirosado tensó su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué te interpusiste entre aquel ataque y yo?—

La invocadora se sorprendió de que, entre todas las cosas con las que podía ser interrogada, _aquella _fuera su pregunta. Él mismo debería saber la respuesta.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es eso obvio?—. Se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes soltar un siseo por el ligero dolor. —No quería que fueras herido. _Quise_ protegerte. Además, es lo que _tú _mismo harías, Natsu. Tú, y cada miembro de Fairy Tail.—

De nuevo, silencio. Salamander evitó sus ojos, enfocando su mirada hacia las baldosas grisáceas de la enfermería. Lucy sabía que, con ese silencio, indicaba que opinaba lo mismo. Y aún así, su actitud no cambiaba. ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa que siempre la alegraba? Cielos, incluso deseaba que quemara algo en ese momento, solo para mostrar que no ocurría nada extraño.

—Natsu. ¿Qué te pasa?—

El pelirosado no respondió a su pregunta, y Lucy sentía que su paciencia se agotaba por momentos. Pero antes de llegar a gritarle, fue interrumpida.

—Cuándo te vi allí en el suelo, herida, me hizo recordar.— Murmuró el mago de fuego, sin mirarla aún.

La rubia tragó saliva. No era capaz de ver los ojos de Natsu, escondidos como estaban detrás de sus puntiagudos mechones.

—Me hizo recordar… a Lucy del futuro. Me hizo recordar su muerte.—

Los achocolatados ojos de la Heartfilia engrandecieron, y por unos segundos no se dignó a respirar. Sus pupilas, las cuáles antes estaban clavadas en la figura del mago de fuego, vagaron hasta las manos que ahora restaban en su regazo, enfocándose en el símbolo rosado que la clasificaba como miembro. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Jamás había pensado que tales memorias pudieran llegar a la mente de Natsu. Jamás había pensado que su sacrificio pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Pensar que no pudiera protegerte _otra vez_, que morirías _de nuevo_ delante de mí, sin yo poder hacer nada… Me hizo enloquecer. No podía soportarlo.—

Las palabras del mago se clavaron en el corazón de la muchacha como estacas. Su voz temblaba, y poseía un tono lleno de dolor y angustia. La rubia notaba como sus ojos escocían a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Lucy apretó las manos con fuerza y frustración. Ahora mismo, su mejor amigo, la persona que había hecho tanto por ella, la persona que más quería, estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo, y ella no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

En la batalla pensó que, evitar que Natsu fuera herido gravemente, era una gran idea. Mentira— a quién iba a engañar. Ni siquiera pensó, tan sólo saltó. Pero ahora le había infligido un daño que las medicinas no podían curar. Una herida en su corazón en proceso de cicatrización, y que ella misma había abierto en un estúpido acto de protección. Aunque, pensar en él sangrando y dolorido también era algo que quería evitar ver. Y si ella misma podía prevenirlo, entonces lo haría indudablemente.

—Natsu, yo… Siento mucho haberte hecho recordar… eso.— Dijo la rubia, insegura de si había elegido las palabras correctas. Intentó continuar con tacto y voz suave. —Pero, escúchame, Natsu. Tú siempre has estado protegiéndome todo este tiempo. Desde que llegué a Fairy Tail no han dejado de ocurrir locas aventuras, enemigos a quién debíamos afrontar y situaciones la mar de peligrosas. Hemos reído, hemos llorado y nos hemos hecho fuertes. Y si ahora estoy aquí, no es solo por mi propio esfuerzo… Si no también gracias al tuyo, Natsu.— Levantó la mirada con la esperanza de encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo. Sonrió al ver que el mago la observaba fijamente. —Si tú no hubieras hecho tanto por mí, si no hubieras ido a mi rescate cada vez que te necesitaba, bueno. Supongo que ni siquiera hubiese cumplido los veinte años. A veces pienso que soy un imán para los problemas— La chica soltó una risilla. —Tú y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail me habéis enseñado lo que realmente significa la amistad. Y he aprendido a no tener miedo a la hora de protegeros. Porque realmente estaría mucho más aterrada si vosotros no estuvierais conmigo. Por eso no me importa lo que tenga que hacer mientras estéis a salvo. Y eso se aplica a ti también, Natsu. Quiero protegerte, tal y como tú me proteges a mí. Sé que fue un acto muy imprudente por mi parte, pero… eso es lo que caracteriza a un mago de Fairy Tail, ¿no?—

El pelirosado bajó la mirada. Lucy lo observó, un poco nerviosa.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus brazos la rodearon firmemente, apretándola contra él. Natsu apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la invocadora, su mejilla posicionada cerca de su cabellera. Después de parpadear atónita, la rubia deslizó sus brazos suavemente para devolver el afectuoso gesto.

—Jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño. Jamás permitiré que alguien te...—

—Lo sé, Natsu.— Interrumpió la muchacha, mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho. —Lo sé, y lo comparto. Te he dicho más de una vez que creo en ti. Y yo no miento.—

Lucy notó como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios del Dragon Slayer, sus dientes rozando su nívea piel. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

La rubia no supo cuánto tiempo mantuvieron esa posición, pero si a Natsu le gustaba, ¿quién era ella para impedírselo?

—Dime, Lucy… ¿Por qué no repetimos lo de la otra vez?—

Sentir la vibración que acompañaba la voz de su amigo provocó que la muchacha se tensara, y su corazón empezó a acelerarse en anticipación.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó la maga, algo cortada.

—A esto.—

Sintió como Natsu la empujaba hasta que ambos restaban estirados en la cama individual. El brazo del Dragon Slayer seguía rodeando sus hombros, y Lucy posicionó su cabeza contra la clavícula. Últimamente Natsu no dejaba de sorprenderla con gestos inesperados. Y tenía miedo que algún día aquello afectara a su salud. ¿Cómo podía latirle el corazón tan rápidamente? El sonido retumbaba en sus orejas, prácticamente placando cualquier otro ruido.

—..¿Tienes sueño?— Cuestionó la rubia al escuchar como el mago de fuego bostezaba despreocupadamente.

—Un poco.—

Y a medida que pasaban los segundos y los minutos, Lucy fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Natsu hizo un ligero ronquido. La muchacha alzó la mirada y sonrió con ternura. Colocó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Gracias, Natsu. Por todo.— Susurró, para después volver a su posición inicial y acurrucarse lo más cerca posible a su amigo.

No, no era simplemente su amigo. Para ella, Natsu Dragneel era mucho más. Su protector, su guardián. La persona en quién más confiaba en este mundo— en todos los mundos que existían. Natsu era su más preciado tesoro.

* * *

—¿Lu-chan?—

Levy McGarden golpeó de nuevo la puerta suavemente, ya que con el primer toque había sido desapercibida. Al no obtener respuesta, y después de murmurar una disculpa, la abrió con lentitud. Se asomó para observar la sala, esperando ver a su amiga despierta. Sus ojos vagaron hasta una de las camas dónde se encontraban dos figuras durmiendo plácidamente. Parpadeó estupefacta al identificarlos. Segundos después, su asombrada expresión fue sustituida por una media sonrisa, y volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Una risilla escapó de sus labios.

—¿De qué diablos te estas riendo, enana?—

La peliazul giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Gajeel, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Levy tan sólo se dignó a sonreír, y empezó a alejarse de la puerta mientras canturreaba.

—Creo que Lu-chan está aún un poco cansada. Mejor la visitamos mañana.—

Y dicho esto, el Dragon Slayer arqueó una ceja, confundido ante las palabras de la lectora. Seguidamente se encogió de hombros y siguió a la muchacha hacia la sala principal del gremio.

"Juraría haber olfateado el aroma de Salamander en la enfermería…"

Tal pensamiento desapareció de la mente de Gajeel en cuánto alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, y terminó centrándose en patear el trasero de cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo.

* * *

Yay! Me encanta Gajeel :3


End file.
